<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кое-что о вредных дворфах, кислом эле и эльфийской дружбе by AlmaAmentet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375879">Кое-что о вредных дворфах, кислом эле и эльфийской дружбе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet'>AlmaAmentet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV First Person, Some Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmentet/pseuds/AlmaAmentet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Две эльфийки заходят в таверну. Одна из них - дроу, вторая обладает необычайным талантом притягивать неприятности и пробивным стремлением отстаивать справедливость.<br/>Как можно догадаться, скучно не будет. Возможно, этой таверне недоставало именно таких посетительниц.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hero of Neverwinter/Linu La'neral</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кое-что о вредных дворфах, кислом эле и эльфийской дружбе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p>
<p>И вот, я стояла на дороге у двери таверны, откуда меня только что выгнали. Вряд ли хозяин мог передумать и пригласить войти обратно. Этот дворф не понравился мне сразу, от него радушного приёма ждать не стоило.</p>
<p> Лину осталась внутри, и, несомненно, вляпалась в очередные неприятности. Неприятности следуют за ней по пятам, находят её всюду. Иначе она не может. Наверно, они нас объединяют… Может, в этот раз обойдётся? А то, если она решит за меня заступиться… Богиня, нет, не надо.</p>
<p>Но иначе быть не могло. Прошло время, дверь распахнулась, и Лину вылетела, точно арбалетный болт. Наскочила прямо на меня, чуть не сшибив с ног. Из таверны вслед донёсся гневный крик хозяина:</p>
<p>- Чтобы я больше вас двоих не видел! Увижу – мало не покажется!</p>
<p>За спиной у него было явно неспокойно. Более, чем обычно. Там разгоралась заваруха, и… Ну, это Лину. Об остальном я узнала от неё.</p>
<p>Когда за мной захлопнулась дверь, она, конечно, за меня заступилась. Подошла к сварливому дворфу и, напустив на себя настолько грозный вид, насколько могла, сказала:</p>
<p>- Эта девушка стоит десятерых таких, как ты. Ты её совсем не знаешь и не имеешь права судить по внешности!</p>
<p>Дворф поперхнулся от такого заявления. На лице его проступил багрянец.</p>
<p>- Какое… - выплюнул он, - какое право ты имеешь указывать мне? Я здесь хозяин, и я говорю, что не потерплю паскудных дроу в стенах моей таверны. Не потерплю, и точка!</p>
<p>Но Лину твёрдо стояла на своём.</p>
<p>- Ты её не знаешь! – повторила она, повышая голос.</p>
<p>- И знать не хочу! - выкрикнул хозяин, - и тебя не хочу, если ты её выгораживаешь!</p>
<p> - Ладно, - ответила Лину, - хорошо! Не больно-то нам хотелось ночевать в твоей вонючей таверне. Обойдёмся.</p>
<p>На этих словах она развернулась, готовая уйти, и… Да, именно. Ненароком задела официантку, спешившую через проход с подносом, уставленным кружками эля. Официантка потеряла равновесие, часть кружек полетела на пол. Одна опрокинулась на ближайший стол, забрызгав тарелки, стоявшие на нём - те, кто за ним сидели, вряд ли были рады, они не заказывали эль вместо соуса.</p>
<p>- Что?! – дворф почти задохнулся от злости, - что ты творишь?</p>
<p>Лину развернулась, встретилась с ним взглядом и ответила:</p>
<p>- Да ты большего не заслужил. Ты и твой грязный притон!</p>
<p>После чего сшибла ещё пару кружек с другого стола. На этот раз явно намеренно.</p>
<p>- Делать нам нечего, как пить твой разбавленный кислый эль и есть пережаренное мясо. А в комнатах наверху полно клопов, даже не сомневаюсь.</p>
<p>От такой наглости дворф окончательно опешил. На этот раз он не нашёл, что сказать, и стоял столбом, будто оглушённый. Похоже, Лину сумела вызвать шторм возмездия, не прибегая к заклинанию: под потолком таверны будто назревали грозовые тучи, вот-вот готовые разразиться громом и молниями… Атмосфера накалялась.</p>
<p>- Точно, Морион, - подал голос полуэльф из-за ближайшего стола, - за два года, что я здесь останавливаюсь, мог бы разобраться уже с клопами.</p>
<p>- Тебя никто не заставляет, - огрызнулся хозяин, - ищи другую таверну.</p>
<p>- Я бы с радостью, но в это время сложно найти место лучше, - полуэльф сплюнул в сторону и умолк.</p>
<p>- Она права, - раздался голос из соседнего угла, - и он тоже. Клопы! Ни ночи без клопов! А эль у тебя, правда, чаще кислый и разбавленный.</p>
<p>- Так… так он не всегда такой! – парировал Морион, - сами говорите, в это время года народа много. Хорошего всем не хватает, приходится вертеться, пускать в ход всё, что есть…</p>
<p>- И нрав у тебя скверный, - вступила женщина-хафлинг, та самая, чей ужин Лину приправила кислым элем, - Поэтому здесь, что ни день, разборки и драки. Ты сам их провоцируешь! Никакого, что называется, сервиса!</p>
<p>- Молчи, мелкая пройдоха! – прервал её хозяин, - таких, как ты, тоже следовало бы не пускать дальше порога. А то потом опять не досчитаюсь ложек. Или вовсе смоешься, не заплатив!</p>
<p>- Твои гнутые ложки никому не нужны, а еда, действительно, пережарена и не стоит своей цены! – на одном дыхании выпалила женщина, гневно сверкнув глазами.</p>
<p>- Ты, самовар бородатый, только и делаешь, что оскорбляешь посетителей, - басовито прогудел крупный темноволосый мужчина, - я здесь тоже не в первый раз, постоянно это наблюдаю!</p>
<p>Хозяин уже не знал, что ответить. Легко возражать одной эльфийке, но когда столько разного народу сходится во мнении – найти слова в свою защиту сложней. Его щеки и нос раскраснелись сильнее, он выпучил глаза, весь его вид выдавал, что дворф чувствует себя загнанным в угол (как бы ни пытался это скрыть). Морион обвёл взглядом посетителей и вернулся к Лину.</p>
<p>- Ты, - процедил он сквозь зубы, - началось с тебя…</p>
<p>- Судя по всему, нет, - решительно ответила она, - с тебя. Ты слишком не ценишь постояльцев. Выгоняешь ни за что тех, кто готовы платить деньги за ночлег и еду. Но меня ты не выгонишь, потому, что… Потому, что я уйду сама!</p>
<p>Сказав это, она снова развернулась и твердым шагом направилась к двери. Прошла мимо женщины–полуорка (явно охранницы – странно, что Морион такую нанял, с его предубеждениями), и амбала с короткими светлыми волосами, её напарника. Эти двое не вмешивались в происходящее и не выставили Лину сразу. Наверно, им было любопытно посмотреть, что будет дальше. Женщина украдкой доставала орехи из кармана и отправляла в рот, светловолосый скользил взглядом по комнате, скрестив руки на груди. Изображал готовность, но не делал ничего. Наверно, Морион насолил и им, как минимум, задерживая жалование.</p>
<p>Тут хозяин окончательно слетел с катушек. Разозлившись, что никто не заступился за него, дворф устремился вслед Лину и от души толкнул, придав ускорения, едва она распахнула дверь.</p>
<p>Лину вылетела прямо мне навстречу, я чудом устояла на ногах и даже смогла поймать её. Думаю, дворф толкал не в полную силу: гнев опьянил его лучше кислого эля, лишив концентрации.</p>
<p>Мой взгляд встретился с пылающим взором хозяина. </p>
<p>- Чтобы я вас двух больше здесь не видел! – проорал он на всю улицу, - увижу – мало не покажется!</p>
<p>- Ладно, уходим, - ответила я, но он вряд ли слушал.</p>
<p>- Ты! - продолжил дворф, - Всё из-за тебя!</p>
<p>- Да-да, конечно, из-за меня. Мы уходим, - повторила я скорее себе под нос, потому, что этот тип явно был не в состоянии воспринять что-то, кроме удара в челюсть.</p>
<p>Но от меня он бы его не получил. Мне не нужны лишние проблемы, их и так хватает. За спиной хозяина уже как будто разразилась грозовая туча, посетители продолжали вместе шумно вспоминать просчёты Мориона. Женщина-полуорк выкрикнула что-то, вовсе не стремясь призвать  к порядку (похоже, всё-таки упомянула жалование).</p>
<p>Я же развернулась, одной рукой обняв Лину и увлекая за собой. Мы двинулись прочь.</p>
<p>Я сказала ей:</p>
<p>- С самого начала было ясно, что нам здесь не рады.</p>
<p>- Но попытаться стоило. Видела бы ты его лицо!</p>
<p>- Видела. Только что. Я таких лиц видела знаешь, сколько…</p>
<p>- Не поверишь, я тоже.</p>
<p>Мы дружно рассмеялись.</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>По закону жанра, нужен финальный аккорд, достойный истории. Логичное завершение вечера. Например, проезжающая мимо повозка окатывает нас грязью. Или из ближайшей двери кто-то выплескивает помои – и они летят прямо в нашу сторону.</p>
<p>Но нет, не в этот раз. Вокруг было сухо, помои в тех местах не сливали просто так (для них существовали канавы на соседней улице). Мы просто шли, куда глаза глядят. Я держала руку на плече Лину, а она рассказывала, как всё было в таверне. И вместе мы смеялись над вредным узколобым дворфом, представляя, как он огребёт сегодня от своих раззадоренных постояльцев. Если со временем дела в его таверне пойдут хуже, охрана уволится, а купцы и путники станут находить другие места для ночлега, это будет его вина. Судя по всему, Морион не уважал вообще никого. Лину не могла знать, она всего лишь поддалась импульсу, заступившись за меня… И попала в точку, запустила целую лавину. Впрочем, как всегда.</p>
<p>Мы даже не вспомнили до поры, что остались без ночлега. Не подумали, что не знаем, как быть и где искать его. Слишком увлеклись обсуждением прошедшего вечера, сцены, которую Лину устроила в таверне. Быть может, не стоило будить дремавшее там лихо, но при таком отношении дворф бы получил по заслугам, рано или поздно. От неё или кого-то ещё. До сих пор невольно ухмыляюсь, думая об этом. И кстати, наши богини были благосклонны в ту ночь.</p>
<p>Когда веселье иссякло, пришли тревожные мысли о насущном. Я ведь сразу предлагала не заходить в город. Разбить лагерь в лесу, переночевать там. Обойти стены стороной, может, найти, кто бы нас подбросил. Нам оставалось недолго до конца пути… Но Лину очень хотела, да и припасы подходили к концу. А я знала, чем всё закончится с наибольшей вероятностью – и была права.</p>
<p>Позже мы присели на какой-то бесхозный ящик в узком проулке, и только тогда поняли, как устали. Веселье весельем, сварливые дворфы получают своё, но героини остаются без ночлега посреди чужого города. Выбор был не завидный: передохнуть и, наверно, выйти обратно к лесу.  Путь неблизкий. Придём под утро, если хватит сил. И вообще, успеем до закрытия городских ворот. В это время их закрывают позже, порой вовсе оставляют открытыми, но и охраняют вдвое бдительней. Возможно, стража будет рада, что мы уходим, и пропустит. Тогда с рассветом упадём под какой-нибудь куст и отключимся, не в силах минимально разбить лагерь. Можно было сделать это прямо здесь. Ещё вариант - посмотреть на взошедшую луну и дружно помолиться.</p>
<p>Я достала небольшую походную арфу. Как знала, что пригодится, поэтому взяла. Арфа – последнее, что потребовалось бы в таком походе, но ценное сверхпространство в рюкзаке я решила занять ею. И вот, взяла арфу в руки. Неосознанно начала наигрывать мелодию. Ничего сакрального: в голову почему-то пришла простая песенка, одна из тех, что я разучивала ещё в детстве от путников и бардов, бывавших в нашей общине. Однако музыка захватила меня, я отдалась ей полностью, на мгновенье забыв о происходившем вокруг. Возможно, меня даже окружило серебристое сияние в тот момент… А когда закончила, вернуться к реальности помог женский голос. Он явно не принадлежал Лину и шёл откуда-то сверху. Незнакомка сказала:</p>
<p> - Так красиво… А можно ещё?</p>
<p>Мы озадаченно переглянулись. Она продолжила:</p>
<p>- Не каждый день у меня под окнами поют хорошие песни.</p>
<p>Здесь, пожалуй, стоит закончить. Нам без того хватило впечатлений на вечер. Впрочем, чего можно ждать от Лину и меня? Приключения часто находят нас сами… Не всегда к добру, но это завершилось хорошо.</p>
<p> Голос принадлежал молодой вдове, которая жила в том доме и сдавала пару комнат. Спрос был, особенно в нынешнее время года, но почему-то сейчас постояльцев не нашлось. Она пустила нас к себе за небольшую плату и несколько других моих песен и историй. У неё не было ни клопов, ни кислого эля, всё очень пристойно. Её не смутила странная компания из дроу и лунной эльфийки, а когда узнала, кто мы и откуда – пришла в восторг. Я даже опасалась, что она не даст нам отдохнуть… Но нет, мы хорошо выспались в комнатке на втором этаже, а на следующий день она накормила нас, и вот тогда настало время историй. Мы были не против. Как сейчас, помню восторг в её глазах, когда я показала (и дала подержать в руках) символический ключ от Невервинтера, который всегда носила с собой. Кстати, иногда он выручал, но вряд ли способен был произвести впечатление на того упёртого дворфа. Не сомневаюсь, Морион бы сразу заявил, что я украла его. Жестоко убив истинного владельца (и конечно, спрятала тело в бочке с кислым элем, вроде его собственного).</p>
<p>Так или иначе, мы хорошо передохнули, а ещё через день продолжили путь, и скоро были на месте.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>